


13.Breakfast in Bed

by w_hope



Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [13]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: -Ish, Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Breakfast in Bed, Caretaking, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't copy to another site, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Sick Character, The Chosen Seven Era, and he's sick so he's even worse, because verde is a little shit, fon DO NOT indulge him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_hope/pseuds/w_hope
Summary: Verde is sick and Fon brings him his breakfast in bed to be nice.
Relationships: Fon & Verde (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Fon releases a burst of Storm flames through Verde’s room, then two more before he takes a step in. He’s not fool enough to think he disabled every devices set up by Verde though, but it’ll have to do.  
  
He puts the tray on the bedside table, and turns on the lamp.  
  
Verde is hidden under the blanket, doesn’t move, breathes evenly as if sleeping. Fon kicks the bed.  
  
“Don’t make me knock you out to _actually_ get you to sleep. Hand them over.”  
  
Verde plays dead. Fon flares his flames and he bursts out of the blanket, his skin pale, his stubble unkempt, with dark bags under his eyes, and his hair in a total disarray.  
  
He throws his phone at him.  
  
“The others too.”  
  
Verde rummages under the blanket and throws a couple of more phones, gives up two laptops from under the pillows, and a third one from a secret place in the headboard.  
  
“Your watch too.”  
  
Verde glares at him throughout the whole process of throwing his watch at him, aiming for it to go straight through his skull if the force—and the _flames_ —he used is anything to go by.  
  
Fon rolls his eyes.

He fries the devices one by one with his flames, and slips in the bed. He releases one last burst of Storm flames through the mattress and the bed frame to disable the last of hidden devices.  
  
“Be glad I'm leaving you your glasses. And speaking of them, you didn’t even take them off. How much of an idiot do you think I am?”  
  
“A lifetime wouldn’t be enough for me to answer you.”  
  
Fon plays deaf out of the sheer generosity of his heart. He picks up the tray, and holds it still on his lap the time for Verde to settle against the headboard too.  
  
“How do you feel today?”  
  
“ _Perfectly_ fine. And I have _things_ to do, so I would _like_ it if you could release me already.”  
  
“You’re sick. _Science_ told us that, or are you going to deny it? Here, try some bread.”  
  
Verde slaps the slice of bread from his hands. “And _whose_ fault is that? _**Who’s**_ the idiot who infected me?”  
  
“Yes, because you live _such_ a healthy life Verde. I can’t possibly _imagine_ how else you could have gotten sick.”  
  
“I’m the smartest man in the world.” Fon slumps against the headboard and starts munching on the bread. “I could single-handedly bring society into a new age, a society _you’re_ part of, but here I am.”  
  
“Single-handedly? That’s quite rude to all your fellows competent scientists.”  
  
“You’re right, actually. They might even contribute more than me, as I’m certain they’re not being _forcefully bed-ridden_ as we’re talking.”  
  
“Are you going to just keep talking?” Fon holds a spoonful to his mouth. “Here, try some soup then. I don’t want you to go on a coughing fit on me again.”  
  
Verde drinks his soup obediently, and oh, he _does_ plan to keep talking then? God forbid.  
  
“Where’s Reborn when you need him?”  
  
“On a job.”  
  
“Where’s Luce? She can’t possibly agree with this.”  
  
Fon scoffs. “Luce can’t save you now. She said she won’t take a step in the mansion again before we’re all proven to be in perfect health.”  
  
Verde grumbles, and mumbles, and mutters, kicking his feet—kicking _Fon’s_ feet, and on purpose, Fon is sure.  
  
He slumps against him, rests his head on his shoulder, _so obviously_ _**sick**_ Fon can’t believe they managed to debate on the fact so many times already.  
  
“You’re all incompetent.”  
  
“For the record, Viper proposed to attach you to the bed until you’re healed, and _I’m_ the only one who stood against that. So you might want to show some _gratefulness_ sometimes soon.”  
  
“You’re all incompetent, brainless, primitive, and a total waste of space.”  
  
“You want some yogurt?”  
  
“You’re all _so_ incompetent, brainless, primitive, and a total waste of space, and—”  
  
Fon shoves the spoonful of yogurt into his mouth. Verde spits it out right back on the tray.

Fon musters all the patience he can.  
  
Was it him that _also_ stood against Lal when she proposed to daze him in Rain flames? What an unwise man he was then.  
  
“This is disgusting Verde.”  
  
“That was incredibly rude. I was talking.”  
  
Fon smiles, with teeth. “I’m listening.”  
  
“Well, as I was saying, you’re all _so_ incompetent, brainless, primitive, and a total waste of space, _and_ I hate you all.” He pushes his glasses back up his nose, smirking smugly. “That’s all.”  
  
Fon crushes the spoon in his fist, stabs it in the tray. He grabs his chin.  
  
“You listen to me well. You _will_ play nice with me from now on, or _I_ will stop playing nice with you and make this whole recovery so much worse than you could imagine. You’ll never be afraid of anything more than falling sick _ever again_ , because every time you’ll catch the symptoms I’ll come haunt you in your dreams like the most frightening omen of death.” He leans his forehead against his, and brushes their noses together tenderly. “ _ **Rightfully so**_. Did we understand each other?”  
  
Verde blinks slowly, a sharp focus shining in his green eyes. “Interesting. I feel unreasonably turned on right now.”  
  
Fon raises his eyebrow. “What’s so unreasonable about that?” He headbutts him lightly, and settles against the headboard again so Verde can rest his head back on his shoulder. “Now be reasonable and finish your soup sagely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- verde is unbearably at his worst when he's sick, in the most childish way  
> \- but fon can be even worse, and they all know it<3
> 
> One day I _will_ write fully the feral, unhinged, ruthless Fon we all need and deserve. Even if you don't know it yet.<3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts/headcanons I have about this verse.

  * I headcanon Fon as a sweetheart at heart who can and _will_ go feral if needed, but let’s go with just Feral!Fon instead.



  * That’s just who he is at his core, his default state, just completely feral, Take No Shit and Give No Fuck, _very_ indulgent to his every desire, 24/7.

  * Now of course he learned all about being mannered, and harmless/trustworthy looking, and sweet, and _restrained_ because it _is_ needed for the job sometimes, and he _can_ play the part flawlessly, but even then sometimes he just can’t bother.

  * Just… No, _**You**_ Live In A Society And I Intend To Break Every Last One Of Its Rules!Fon, you know?

  * Fon being an actual Storm à la Gokudera, but _**so much worse**_ (or so much better I guess, depending on how you see it asdfgh).

  * And so when he meets with the other Arcobaleno, he kind of just sets the tone for all their future interactions.




* * *

  * He meets with the Arcobaleno at the meeting of the Chosen Seven, and his vibes _instantly_ rub Reborn’s, Verde’s, Lal’s and Luce’s the wrong way.

  * On the other hand Skull and Viper decide to _love_ him, and it’s the birth of such a chaotic trio, Reborn can only be jealous and admiring.

  * (And he can’t help but side with them whenever it’s time to face consequences, because he just _can’t_ let such a harbinger of chaos being censored.)




* * *

  * Reborn takes one look at Fon and immediately feels so _deeply_ offended and challenged. “I can see you’re a little shit who likes to be a pain in the ass with the people you care about, but this is _my_ role and there can be only _one_ of us.”

  * Fon takes one look at Reborn and goes “We could have been _such_ a wonderful team, but I can see you like to be the only one in control and I don’t like being told what to do, so you _will_ have to go down.”

  * It’s not even an hour in the mansion on their first day, and Fon tries to rip Reborn’s smirk off of his face, and pluck his smug black eyes, and cut off his sliver tongued all with his bare hands, because “No, sorry, I’m Take No Shit Give No Fuck!Fon, so you’ll just have to be your insufferable self with someone else.”

  * It’s their first fight of _many_ more to come.




* * *

  * Luce has _none_ of their bullshit. She is pregnant, and she can’t believe she even needs to point it out because “Hello, can’t you _see_ this big belly of mine? You _will_ behave or god help _**you**_.”

  * She straight up uses her flames on them to daze them whenever they’re about to lash out on each other too much.

  * Not in a way where she’s _forcing_ her flames on them or crossing boundaries of course, but just enough they don’t want to risk losing their own limbs if they were to power through her flames.

  * And when she _really_ can give no fuck either, she just straight up… fakes some kind of help-my-pregnancy-is-going-wrong induced attack.

  * She just collapses on the ground, _wailing_ , her arms tight around her belly, fake tears rolling on her face, _begging_ like she’s being murdered in the worst of way.

  * The others are _losing their mind_ other this because “What if one day it’s for real??? And what if we’re too late because we wasted time thinking it _wasn’t_?????? You can’t keep doing this, we’re begging you to stop.”

  * And Luce looks them straight in the eye and goes “Well maybe it’s time for you to act like adults who are actually _adulting_ like they should.”

  * And then they all laugh because “What kind of unrealistic demand is that? Woah, you’re so _hilarious_ Luce, who knew.”

  * (They just start doing it behind Luce’s back like little kids being naughty and not wanting their parents to catch them.)




* * *

  * Skull takes absolutely _none_ of their shits either and it puzzles them all because “Uhmm, excuse _you_? You’re a _civilian_?? And we’re literally the _Strongest_ people in the _**world**_???”

  * And he’s like “What, like it’s hard???”

  * (And it really _doesn’t_ look like it’s hard for him, and it makes them _**lose their mind**_ like nothing else ever did.)

  * Now Skull isn’t BAMF in this, and didn’t learn to use his flames in any significant way before meeting them, but he simply has the highest amount of flames and can go on for the longest time.

  * (And he’s actually very high on the list of the ones whose flames have the most raw power.)

  * Skull just retreats in what he calls his Cocoon whenever they want to try anything.

  * He surrounds himself with thick, dense (and powerful) amount of Cloud flames—the others swear they could actually cut like butter—, and chills in the middle of it until they tire themselves trying to push through.

  * (And then when they grow out of their urge to bully/take advantage of their “weakest” link, and they actual have a healthy relationship with him, he uses his Cocoon to avoid any consequences whenever he messes with them.)

  * Fon _loves_ trying to break through his Cocoon. Fon is the best at trying to break through his Cocoon. Fon gets worryingly better and better at trying to break through his Cocoon.

  * Skull asks for proper flames training from Viper and Lal because _**hell no**_ , he doesn’t want to find out what will happen once Fon actually breaks through.




* * *

  * Verde never regretted his intelligence more than now he has to be around these people because of it.

  * And it’s actually saying all that needs to be said because he actually _never_ regretted his intelligence even _once_ in his life before.

  * He takes it upon himself to be the bigger person, and just ignores them and lets them to their devices. He fully expects the favor to be returned.

  * The favor is not returned.

  * Mostly because the others always want him to help them with their new childish plan of the day, or playing referee, or tacking side.

  * But also they’d be simply _heartbroken_ to have to play favorites, and so they simply _have_ to mess with him too.

  * And even then Verde takes it and bears with it because he’s the Smartest Man in the World, and he has other things of utmost importance to do, thank you very much.

  * But he’s just a man at the end of the day, and always snap at them eventually.

  * It’s always the most interesting weeks to live in the mansion when he does.




* * *

  * Lal just wants some predictability in this godforsaken house. She wants to have landmarks, a routine to fall back to.

  * Is that too much to ask? Apparently. Is it going to stop her? It will not.

  * If the others aren’t willing to cooperate with her, she simply _will_ make them do it anyway. This is a threat.

  * She falls in a master-and-their-pet type of relationship with them, and the others find it funny because “What, you want to _train_ us? Good luck with that.”

  * It’s a lot less funny when they go “Hold on, this isn’t right, is it actually working???”

  * Lal finds it cute they bothered doubting her skills to begin with. One of her jobs is _literally_ to teach people to look death in the eye and tell it to fuck off, but they thought _they_??? were??? going to be a _**challenge**_????

  * She thinks the fuck not.<3

  * Her team ups with Luce or Verde (or _both_ ) are _feared_ by the others.




* * *

  * Viper is there for the sheer chaos of it all. It would be Reborn’s role but he’s too busy competing with Fon, so it’s Viper’s instead.

  * They’re in it for the blackmail and information gathering too. Nothing like people lashing out when you want them to be their most open selves.<3

  * But they’re not neutral at all, on the contrary. They’re the wild card.

  * Some days they want the brand of chaos that will _specifically_ piss off Reborn, so they team up with Fon and Skull.

  * Some days they want the brand of chaos that will piss off everyone else _but_ them, so they team up with Reborn.

  * Some days they want a brand of chaos that is organized, so they team up with Lal and Luce.

  * Some days they don’t want to deal with any kind of chaos at all, so they team up with Verde.

  * The others treat them cautiously in this regard, and they love it. They love it even more when they dig a knife in their back and abruptly switch sides lol.

  * They absolutely _do_ favorites too. (Fon/Skull and, surprisingly, Verde.)




* * *

  * And you know, I’m a _big_ Polyamory!Arcobaleno shipper but I strongly feel in this one they’re just strongly and intimately platonic.

  * Just, you know, Arcobaleno as Family. The Arcobaleno bonding together by giving each other the childhood they never had.

  * And _maybe_ they don’t deserve it, but I love them so much so they _**need**_ to have this anyway.<3




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I might have to say it, but please know you can get back at me on these prompts, especially the bonuses!
> 
> You’re more than welcome to actually! If they resonated with you, or prompted headcanons of your own, or prompted a reaction of any kind in you---or anything really!---, feel free to leave a comment telling me all about it (here or over on [tumblr](https://hopeswriting.tumblr.com/))!
> 
> This little verses are a lot of fun to flesh out a bit (and this one was the most fun so far), but I’ll probably never do anything else with them, so I’d love to explore them more as much as I can.  
>   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!  
>   
> \--- w_h  
> 


End file.
